


confess

by heeeyacinth



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: #CHAPTERS????? #yes #idekwhatimdoing #felidiosdevelopingfeelings, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeyacinth/pseuds/heeeyacinth
Summary: Guts? Felicidad has that, just not enough to finally tell Remedios that she likes her.





	confess

**Author's Note:**

> IM DYING OF EXCITEMENT

" _Felidios_."

"Ano?" Felicidad raised her eyebrow while turning to Joven.

"Ganda ng ship name, diba EJ?" the bespectacled boy turned to his bestfriend.

"Naks! May ship name na." EJ wiggled his eyebrows.

Felicidad rolled her eyes, filling her mouth with lettuce from her salad.

"As if naman tubuan 'yan ng bayag," Enteng said as he sat next to his boyfriend, "Hey babe."

"Hello, babe." Joven smiled brightly, facing his boyfriend and giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Eh kung sapakin kaya kita ha, Enriquez?" the female raised her fork, "Atsaka, huwag nga kayong pa PDA PDA dito. Nakakabitter."

"Di lang naman ikaw walang love life dito ah." EJ butted in.

"Hindi ka lang naman bitter kasi liniligawan ka ni Goyong."

"As if naman sasagutin ko si Gagoyo." It was EJ's turn to roll his eyes.

"Pero ba't ka namumula? Ikaw EJ ha!" Joven teased.

"Shut up!"

As if on cue, the Nable-Jose sisters entered the cafeteria and Felicidad practically drooled when she saw the eldest, Remedios.

"Feli, open the campus page. Dali!"

"Earth to Felicidad! Yoohoo!"

" ** _Felicidad Aguinaldo!_** " EJ yelled.

"What!?" Feli exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry to disturb you from your lesbian daydreams but check the campus page, missy." Joven informed her. Wiggling his phone in front of her face to show her the campus page.

"Alam niyo namang I don't care about that page."

"Well, as a year level representative, you should. It has all the complaints the students have." EJ shrugged.

"And all the latest tea." Enteng said.

"As if I care about tea. I never knew you were _that_ type, Enriquez."

"Well you'll be interested in this tea." Joven informed her as he handed her his phone.

The page looked the same to Felicidad. Uninteresting and stupid. She was about to scroll down to show her friends that nothing was worthy of reading but something caught her eye. A post.

A post mentioning her name, to be exact.

> _Felicidad Aguinaldo only won the elections because of her last name. No one's ever seen her do anything relevant and that's the tea._

submitted by: **manga_freak01**

"This _**bitch**_!" Felicidad cried out once she finished reading. 

"Someone ought to watch their back." Enteng smirked, "Felcidad Aguinaldo is angry."

"Go back to your table, Enriquez. Or I swear to god you won't get to see Joven for a long time." Felicidad threatened.

"Alright," Enteng said while throwing his arms up. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving. See you after class, babe."

Joven only chuckled at their exchange as Enteng stole a kiss.

"Anyway," Feli started as she began rubbing her temples to calm herself down, "It doesn't matter. I'll just have to prove the bitch wrong."

"Wow, ang mature natin ah!" EJ said.

Feli only rolled his eyes and finished her food.

"Bell's going to ring soon, kailangan ko pang kunin yung notes ko kay Goyo." EJ stood up after chugging his sprite, "Bye guys! See you later."

"Kukunin ba yung notes o makikipaglandian?" Joven whispered to Feli once EJ was out of earshot, to which Feli chuckled.

"Alam mo, tama si EJ. The bell's going to ring soon kaya magmadali kana tapos punta na tayo sa next class natin. Dali!" Feli urged.

"Excited ka lang naman kasi nandun si Remedios sa next class. You'll stare at her na naman but you'll never get to fulfill your lesbian fantasies."

Another eye roll from Felicidad.

"Rami mong satsat, alam mo yun?"

"Why don't you grow a pair and just ask the girl out already?" Joven asked.

"I don't want to."

"Anong tumitigil sa'yo?" Joven looked at the female with furrowed eyebrows. The boy knew Felicidad, she always got what she wanted and always does it her way. She's been like that ever since they were six, that was the reason why they became friends anyway. Spoiled? Not really. She was just that type of person. A powerful woman, and she herself knew it.

"It's not the time," answered the female in a timid voice.

"If you say so." Joven shrugged as both of them got up. Felicidad sighed, glad that the conversation was over.

They walked the halls silently, Joven planning out his afternoon schedule in his head and Felicidad silently catching glances at her back. She knew fully well that Remedios–her long time crush–was just behind them, with her little sister, Dolores. She caught a glance at them before they left the cafeteria. Felicidad prayed Joven wasn't noticing anything, hoping he was too busy with whatever it was his brilliant mind was thinking.

A few moments later and they were all seated down in their respective chairs, their professor assigning a partner to everyone for their research project.

"Think of this as something fun to do and not a class requirement. Interview people with heart, willingly broaden your minds, don't limit your sources. Read, ask questions, learn."

And that's how Felicidad found herself face to face with none other than the gorgeous Remedios. Remedios was smiling beautifully, Feli wanted nothing but to keep that smile on her face. She also wanted to swoon but that would be embarrassing.

God's above what did she ever do to deserve this.

"So anong gusto mong irecommend na topic?" Felicidad suddenly snaps out of her reverie at hearing Remedios' voice.

"H-ha?"

Remedios chuckled.

"I said, anong gusto mong maging topic ng research natin?"

"O-oh!" Felicidad exclaimed, "Yeah. The research. Ughm, how about we find out if the student body really trusts the set of officers that won?"

Of all the dumb things you could say, Felicidad. Feli mentally slapped herself for that.

"That's good but, how do I say this, it's a very popular topic. Also your in the student government so I guess that'd be unfair."

"O-of course." Felicidad wanted to drop dead right then and there. One, for suggesting that topic, and two, for stuttering so frequently she started sounding like a fool.

Felicidad cleared her throat and sat up a little straighter.

"So, Remedios—" Felicidad saw Remedios cringe at her full name, "—ughm, Remi? Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Yes, please. I'd prefer it."

"Right, _paumanhin_." Felicidad cleared her throat.

"What do you suggest?" Feli continued.

"Well, how about we get to see a little bit through the colors of the rainbow." Remi smiled.

"I'm sorry? I can't seem to be catching up."

Remedios frowned.

"Rainbow. You know, the LGBTQIA+ community." Felicidad raised her perfectly arched eyebrow in curiousity.

"I want to know how being closeted affects a person." Remedios clarified.

They were silent for a while before Felicidad nodded.

"That's great!" Feli might have smiled widely for the first time, "That way we can help. Get to clear people's minds and hear the side of the oppressed. My god. Brilliant."

Remedios grinned.

"It's settled then!"

Remedios wrote the topic on top of a small paper and both of them stood up to have it approved. Their professor smiled upon reading the paper and nodded.

"I expect nothing but excellence from both of you." Professor Roman smiled at both of them.

"We'll do our best, sir." Remedios nodded.

"And here's a little secret," the professor whispered, "It's a bit too early to say, but I do believe I already know who's going to ace this class."

He gave them a little wink.

They walked back to their seats and continued discussing about their plans.

"Since we have until the end of this semester to conduct and defend this, we shouldn't go to slow nor should we be too fast." Remedios said.

"Too slow would result to failure, too fast would mean lack of some minor yet equally important details." Feli agreed.

They talked a bit more that they seemed to be the only people in the room, lile this wasn't a class and they weren't surrounded by a bunch of their classmates.

They've agreed to meet atleast twice a week, as it was the only number of days their schedules allowed. Gather a bunch of anonymous people using the campus page, read books about their topic, open websites during their free time and put it all together on their meeting days.

" _Ang ganda't nagkakasundo tayo._ " Remedios remarked, smiling as they ended planning.

Felicidad would offer her life just to hear her speak that kind of Tagalog again. Like she was a woman from olden times.

The bell rang before Felicidad could reply—not that she had anything to reply, anyway—so they all got up and headed to the door. They walked out of the room together with Remedios repeating all the things they had planned. Once they were just outside the door, Remi turned to Feli and smiled one last time.

"Wednesdays and Fridays, okay? So, magkikita tayo this Friday. Huwag mo kalimutan!"

Felicidad was staring at Remedios' retreating figure when Joven came.

" _Lucky bitch."_ The boy whispered to her ear.

Felicidad grinned, "Lucky bitch, indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> STILL DYING OF EXCITEMENT BUT ALSO NERVOUS.


End file.
